Love
by Vithian
Summary: Love is a mysterious thing, isn't it? It can affect everyone, even those who thought it impossible.


**A/N: I need to stop with the one shots...  
Okay, so anyway, this is my first Kingdom Hearts one shot. And it is AkuRoku, since I believe these two were destined to be. Honestly, every single scene in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days that contains both Axel and Roxas makes me think of it. Especially if they're eating Ice Cream without Xion on the top of the clock tower at sunset. That seems kind of romantic, right? Right? Ah, screw you all! No, wait, I, um, yeah... Just read the story!  
Warnings: I actually don't think I need one of these... That's something new to me! So I don't need this, but it's here anyway... The world is a mystery...  
DiZclaimer (I've always wanted to say that!) : If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be AkuRoku. And Disney wouldn't have been involved that much, so we would fight with swords instead of giant keys...  
*PLEASE NOTE!* This takes place in the clock tower scene from 358/2 days, Day 171 (I think) and it's called ~Love~, so just make sure you've seen it! The conversation is exactly the same as in that scene, this is just Axel's thoughts at the time. **

* * *

"Axel, I need to ask you something." Roxas began timidly, not fully looking at me. I turned and tried to make eye contact. Mistake. The sun _just so happened_ to be shining in his large blue eyes, accentuating his swirly blond hair... Doesn't he ever see how hard this is for me? Is... Is he biting his lip?  
_  
'Wonder what's got my blondie so nervous… I sound so possessive.'_

"What's up? Did something happen?" That didn't sound nearly as concerned in my head…

"Nah… It's just… This is gonna sound stupid…"I held back a snicker. Since when does Roxas care about sounding stupid? Hmm… Better to never say that aloud… "Do you know what love is?" I swear, I almost chocked on my ice cream. Hoping against hope, I looked over to see if he had noticed. He hadn't.

"'Scuse me?" Taking a deep breath, I tried to sound as unconcerned and aloof as I usually do. I failed, horribly. Thankfully, Roxas was more focused on his question than my reaction.

"I found out about love on today's mission; that it's something powerful."The kid only found out about love _today?_ Oh, right, no memories. Okay Axel, you have to actually think about your answer here. If you don't, you might let something slip to Roxas.

"That's true. It is," I fought back a sigh as I added the last bit, "but I'll never get to experience it."

_'Liar!'_ I winced at the word, knowing it to be true. Since when was lying painful? I lied all the time, to get out of the simplest things! And never had it hurt like this.

"Nobodies can't love?" Ah! He's giving me the kicked puppy look! Or, as Xigbar so eloquently puts it, the 'drowned you're goldfish' look.

The kid sounds so rejected. What am I supposed to say? I can't lie again, the last lie is still stinging.

"You need a heart, man." You might as well have a heart, Roxas. You make me feel like I do.

"Right…" Good, kicked puppy look averted! But, now Roxas looks like he's about to cry. Is that possible without a heart to feel sadness with?

"Love is what happens if there's something special between two people."

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?" Sweet, naïve, little Roxas… Don't you know what you're doing to me with these questions?

"Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about."Out of nervous habit, I rubbed the back of my head, not really sure how to go about this.

"So then… Love is like a step above friends?"

_'If only…'_

"Yes… Well, no. There aren't 'steps'."How it kills me to say those words…

"I don't get it."Roxas sighs and takes a bite of his sea salt ice cream, obviously annoyed at his inability to understand. Smirking, I take a bite of mine as well.

"What does it matter? We'll never know the difference." It's at this point where I'm about ready to crack and tell him. But I don't. Because there's no way he can feel the same. The kid only just found out what love _is!_

"If I had a heart, do you think I could love somebody?" He just wants to make this difficult, doesn't he?

"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things." _'Like love me back.'  


* * *

_**A/N: It was going to be longer, but I loved that ending too much!**

**Your insane authoress,  
~Vithian**


End file.
